Guard Duty
by Ji-soo
Summary: The boss' wife is as gentle as a flower, with a weak heart and hate for violence. Tetsu imagines a goddess, what he meets with is quite the opposite.


Guard Duty

Summary: The boss' wife is as gentle as a flower, with a weak heart and hate for violence. Tetsu imagines a goddess, what he meets with is quite the opposite.

They say the boss is a cruel and terrible boss. He has no patience and hates anyone who gets on his nerves; he wants everything straight to the point with no time for niceties. The boss is like that Tetsu realizes when he finally gets to meet the boss, he stares down at Tetsu with cold, pitch black eyes and a frown on his perfect porcelain face. Tetsu is one of the new recruits, not out of need but out of respect for the man in front of him who protected his mother's store for the past five years. Tetsu was only 18 years old and fresh out of high school.

"What's your name?" The boss' voice is deep and almost monotone but it carries that tone of authority that makes Tetsu respect him even more. Few men could carry that air of authority with ease and the boss just exuded it.

"Nakamoto Tetsu, boss." He doesn't dare look at the boss in the eyes so he looks at a point just next to his ear.

"I see. Your mother is the owner of that flower shop, right?"

His mother was a florist and had had her store since before Tetsu was born. His mother loved plants and was well known in the neighborhood for having some of the best skills around. That was until some people started getting the idea that a woman living with only her son was weak and started to vandalize her store or release pests. It wasn't until five years ago when it all suddenly stopped and no one bothered his mother again.

That was when Tetsu managed to pry the info from one of the neighbor biddies that the yakuza was protecting his mother's store, not the entire neighborhood just his mother's store. It seemed there was someone in the yakuza that really liked his mother's store. So Tetsu decided that he would serve the boss until all their dues were paid.

"Yes, boss."

"Hn. Suigetsu start him with basic duties."

"You got it, boss! Let's go, greenie!"

Tetsu rose and made to follow Suigetsu out. He paused as he heard the boss' phone ring but kept on walking. Just as he reached the door, he heard the boss on the phone answer with a loving "Dobe."

* * *

The basic duty is guarding the boss' door to his office in their main building along with another more experienced member. They watch everyone who comes in and out; they also drag people out either bloody or crying or both but never dead. Tetsu's imagine of the boss doesn't change; he still has that cold and impenetrable air around him. No one messes with the boss; just his inner circle manages to be calm and casual with him, even joking with him.

Tetsu heard that the boss was married, had been for a while but he had never seen a woman around the boss, or a picture for that matter. The boss kept that information private and no one had the nerve to ask. It was rumored that the boss' wife was a sweet and joyful thing with no idea that her husband was in the yakuza.

Some said she was so innocent the boss would never bring her to the building. Other's said the boss didn't dare tempt fate as his wife was weak of heart and the sight of violence would weaken her.

Tetsu didn't pry and only did his duties but he always kept an ear out for this information as he still had his curiosity to satisfy.

One day, the boss goes on a rampage when he hears a report from one of the higher members, both Tetsu and Akito stare at the closed door in shock as they hear the boss yell and throw things. They hear grunts of pain as the poor member is thrown around the office until there's only silence and Tetsu and Akito have to open the doors and drag the bloodied member out by the arms.

They bring the member, Kiba, to the nurse in the building. She's a pink haired woman with a temper but quick and steady hands to cure the many injured members.

"I told you not to go in today, you idiot!" She takes Kiba's coat off and starts to assess the damage, there's bruises forming already. "Look at what he did to you!"

"Sasuke's just being an ass cause he didn't get any! How's that my fault, you bitch?!" The slap that follows immediately makes both Tetsu and Akito flinch and Kiba howl in pain.

"You two! What're you still doing here?! Go guard that blue balled asshole up there!"

Tetsu and Akito have never returned to the 8th floor faster than that moment.

* * *

Both Tetsu and Akito stand rigidly at the sight of the massive man in front of them, he's so pale his skin is almost blue and the tattoos on his neck make it look like he has gills. The shark like teeth don't put them at ease and they just stare ahead hoping Kisame will leave them alone.

Kisame was Uchiha Itachi's guard and closest friend. He also terrified Tetsu to his core, as he was afraid of sharks.

The Uchiha family had their hand in many businesses and while the boss was in charge of the shadier part of it, Uchiha Itachi was in charge of the clean and actual business like side of it. There was no hiding from the Uchiha.

"Hey you two…"

"Yes sir!" Kisame grinned wide at their tense forms and patted them both on the head.

"Open that door in exactly 10 seconds alright?" Kisame goes and stands at the opposite wall and seems ready to catch something. "Alright… let's hope it's not a knife again…"

Tetsu and Akito share a glance but both grab the handle and open the doors wide just as a chair flies straight out and towards Kisame who manages to catch it just in time. They stare at the calm figure of Uchiha Itachi stroll out of the room with a smirk on his face. The entire Uchiha family was blessed with great genes.

"Let's go, Kisame."

Kisame takes the chair in his arms and follows Itachi. "I'm keeping this chair, look at the quality!"

"Tetsu! Akito! Close the damn door!"

"Yes boss!" "Yes boss!"

* * *

Tetsu hears that the boss' wife is so beautiful the boss doesn't want anyone to see her, that he doesn't want his wife to be touched, not even with a flower. Tetsu has started to form an image of the boss' wife and he looks forward to meeting this beauty someday.

He doesn't imagine that that day comes so soon when he arrives for his guard duty and the boss' door is wide open and the boss is fighting quite aggressively with a blonde man. The blows are hard and unrelenting from both parties, Tetsu makes to step in but Akito pulls him back quicker than Tetsu expected and he falls to the floor.

"Wha-"

"Don't!" They both just continue to stare at the vicious fight in front of them.

The boss is quick, he has speed on his side but the blonde is a powerhouse and he doesn't seem to tire. He takes the hits the boss throws at him just to be able to get close to the boss and land hits as well. It isn't until the boss manages to pin the blonde down on the floor with a knee to his back and a hand pressing the blonde head down. The harsh breathing echoes in the room, as both parties seem exhausted but willing to fight longer.

"What the fuck guys?!" Akito and Tetsu stare at the angry form of Sakura, she looks enraged as she stares at the bloodied form of both the blonde and the boss. "I told you to make up not beat the fucking snot out of each other! Why couldn't you just fuck?!"

Tetsu's mind is appropriately blank at her words and he watches as the boss lets go of the blonde and helps him rise to his feet. He finally notices that despite fighting so viciously, there were no hits on either of their faces. They were clean of bruises.

"Sasuke started Sakura-chan~" The blonde whines pitifully and the beautiful blue eyes go all big and sweet towards their nurse. "I was being all sweet and forgiving but he's just a giant teme!"

The boss just snorts and puts a careful hand on the blonde's back and leads him toward the only chair in the room. "You bit me, dobe."

"Naruto, that's not nice!" Sakura goes in and pulls the first aid kit from a shelf and starts to take care of the blonde's injuries.

Naruto just pouts and stares pitifully at the boss, his blue eyes shimmer with tears and Tetsu may have gone blind because the boss actually smiles and brushes a hand across a whiskered cheek. "You're my wife, it's okay."

…what?

The beauty with the weak heart, who hated violence, who was pure and wasn't meant to be touched not even with a flower was this blonde man who just beat the ever loving crap out of the boss?!

"I'm sorry teme!" He starts to cry and the boss just gently makes him stand up only to sit down and pull the blonde back onto his lap. Sakura just shakes her head and keeps on applying ointment on the blonde's hands.

"Hey Sasuke, where's your other chair?"


End file.
